Glad You Came
by GleekyFiction
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt break up over Eli C, Blaine transfers back to Dalton Academy, with a new roommate, new friends, and an old rivalry. Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there and I am finally making a return from the dead! I wrote fanfiction probably a really long time ago, a few years probably. Never have I ever written Glee fanfiction though, so this fic will be a first for all of us. :D I hope that since transferring schools, and having a lighter work load, I should be able to update this story frequently. It'll mostly revolve around Seblaine, with slight mentioning of Klaine. The setting is at Dalton, after Kurt and Blaine break up because of Eli C. You'll just have to stick around to find out about the rest! I really hope you actually enjoy it though. **_

_**(I'm including Wes in the story, although I know that by the time Blaine's a senior he's already graduated. I just feel like he'd be a good inclusion with David, him and Wes causing Hell in the halls of Dalton. :3 )**_

_**-Hornsandsweaters **_

His name was Blaine Anderson, and he felt like a total embarrassment.

He had previously been dating the love of his life, his soul mate, Kurt Hummel. He had always imagined him and Kurt getting married, adopting children, and growing old together. But Blaine made the biggest mistake of his life, and now, Kurt was gone.

He felt like he couldn't look any of Kurt's friends in the eyes, because it had quickly spread to them all about what he had done. His first day back at McKinley, Finn had went up to him and asked him, "Why did you do that to my brother?" That question there, it had felt like being stabbed in the heart. How do you respond to a question like that?

"I was lonely."?

"I missed him."?

"I was horny and being selfish about my own feelings and didn't think about Kurt in that one hour."?

No. While all of those answers were true, he couldn't say that to the step brother of his love.

So he just said, "I don't know…"

And that was just the start of it all. Everyone in the glee club who had previously been close to Kurt, they all treated him like he had just shot a puppy, and then threw it out a window into an active volcano. This is probably what Kurt felt like, like a kicked puppy burning up inside of a volcano. After a while, the stress and depression became too much for Blaine to handle, and soon enough, he found himself once again walking the halls of Dalton Academy. Here, at least, he knew that none of the students held a close relationship to Kurt and would wait for a single moment to remind him of what he did, just to hurt him like he hurt Kurt.

And that's the story of how Blaine Anderson found himself back in the halls of Dalton Academy, wearing a freshly pressed blazer.

He was staying in the dorms at Dalton, from what he was told he was being roomed with a junior who had also just transferred. He didn't mind having a roommate so much. Back when he was at Dalton originally, he had roomed with Wes, but when he left, David moved into his room. So now, he had a new roommate.

As he carried his bags up through the halls of the dormitories, he kept his eyes downcast, knowing that he was getting looks from most of the other students. A majority of the upper classmen must have recognized him, and they knew the reason as to why he left Dalton. He was almost positive he would probably be asked questions by his fellow Warblers as to why he was suddenly back, of course that would happen. He wasn't exactly in the mood to answer those questions though, and he found his dorm room, walking inside.

And immediately, a tall and lanky figure stepped in front of him. "Well, _hello_ roomie!"

"Woah!"

Blaine was startled back against the door at the sudden yelling in his face, and he glanced up to look over his apparent roommate. He towered over him, and shaggy black hair fell ungracefully over his head. He was wearing a majority of his uniform, though his shirt was partially untucked, and his blazer was sprawled out along one of the beds in the room. He had curious looking hazel eyes, which were observing over Blaine's features just about as much as Blaine was doing to him. The bed, he assumed, was the one that his roommate had already claimed ahead of time.

"The name's Kyle Ericks. Nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed excitedly with a heavy accent (He guessed New York or Philly), holding a hand out to the small, and still partially shocked, Warbler. "And what might your name be?"

Hesitantly, Blaine reached a hand out, grabbing his hand in a sort of sloppy hand shake on the other end. "I'm Blaine…Blaine Anderson." He muttered. So much for going a day without seeing anyone.

Walking his way around Kyle, who still had him backed up against the door, Blaine made his way to the open bed on the other half of the room. He set down the few bags he was carrying, one included a guitar case, and soon enough he was being crowded by his roommate again. Apparently Kyle didn't understand personal bubbles all too well.

"Oh. My. _God_." He gasped, noticing the guitar case now laid out beside the bed, on the floor. "Do you play guitar?! That's so cool! Are you plannin' on being a Warbler too? Can you sing? 'Cause I guess someone could know how't play guitar and not be a good singer-." He questioned and spouted out all in one breath, grinning widely at him.

He was going to be a very interesting roommate.

"I went here before, and I was in the Warblers then. So hopefully, I'll be able to rejoin." He held a hand up to try and calm down the junior, who was now panting. "And yes, I play guitar and I sing."

"Wait a second…" The northerner held up his hands to his face, his expression turning into one of shock. "Blaine Anderson…_The Blaine Anderson? _The Blaine Anderson that lead the Warblers all the way to regionals?" He gasped, his eyes widening as he bounced around giddily. "_Oh my God I'm rooming with Blaine flippin' Anderson that's so cool." _He nearly squealed.

So, people still talked about him here? He couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought, and the fact that Kyle was acting as though he was some big time celebrity, and he nodded. "Yup, that's me-." Before Blaine could finish that sentence though, there was a loud hysterical knocking on his door.

Running over to answer it before the knocker broke their fist from knocking so hard, Blaine threw the door open, only to be tackled by two taller males, both of them holding onto him so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"Blaine!"

"So the rumors were true!"

"It was rumored that you'd be coming back to Dalton-."

"But no one was sure."

"Then people kept saying that they saw you and we just had to come and say hello!"

"So, hello!"

"Wes, David, calm down and one at a time, please! You're depriving me of much needed oxygen!" Blaine gasped when he noticed that it was his two old friends, shoving at them lightly to try to make them loosen their grip on his ribcage. Thankfully, when they noticed they were crushing their smaller friend, they both backed off a bit, though they both still had hands placed firmly on his back.

"It's great to see you back and Dalton, and hopefully the Warblers?" David tilted his head questionably, to which Kyle responded my nodding wildly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, me an' Blaine're two of the new Warblers. Isn't that just exciting?" He grinned, earing the attention of the three elder Warblers.

"Oh-. Hey, you must be Kyle. Yeah, I read about you transferring in to join." Wes said with a bit of a smile, nodding to him. "Welcome to Dalton." He added, to which the junior grinned and ran back to his side of the room, continuing with unpacking his things.

Once it seemed that Kyle was distracted and wouldn't be an interruption anymore, Wes and David both pushed on Blaine's back, leading him towards the door.

"Come on Anderson." Wes started as he led the other to the doorway, opening the door.

"We're going to go have a little talk as to why you're back." David added, an oddly serious expression on his face.

As he was shoved out the door, Blaine rolled his eyes, and immediately found himself being pushed into something hard. He stumbled over what he figured was said something's foot, falling over himself and onto the floor. As he went to stand up, a hand came down and offered itself to him, and he grabbed it to pull himself up. He was about to brush off his pants, but a familiar voice soon made him freeze in his place, and put an identity to the hand that just helped him up.

"Well hello there, Killer~."

"…Sebastian…"

_**And, that is all you all get for today, since I feel like if I try to write anymore, it'll get way too long for one chapter, especially for a beginning chapter. **_

_**So, cliff hanger! I apologize if it isn't all that good, as I said before, I haven't written anything in probably a few years. **_

_**And I may as well include who I think of as the face claim to Kyle. (Curt Mega) **_

_**I know he's shown as Nick in the Warblers, but I wanted to kind of use a familiar face for Blaine's roommate. So, Nick is Kyle? Yup. **_

_**Review and favorite if you enjoyed, and I'll try and update when I can. :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously in Glad You Came…**_

"_Well hello there, Killer~."_

"…_Sebastian…"_

Blaine stared with wide eyes at the tall boy in front of him, a look of shock and even slight fear written across his features. The last few times he had encountered the captain of the Warblers, he nearly lost his eyesight, and that never left a good impression on a person (especially since apparently Sebastian liked him). He would have said more, or at least he would have turned to walk away, but he was frozen like a deer in headlights, just staring at Sebastian like he was an oncoming vehicle.

"Oh come on now, Blaine, are you really still upset with me about that?" He questioned with a slight frown, a fake one, his arms crossed over his chest. "I told you I was sorry, and I'm even trying to be nicer."

"That's no excuse for what you did…" Blaine murmured to the Smythe, his expression cold. "You attempted to blind my-." Not your boyfriend. "-…Kurt, with a slushy laced with rock salt! You could have _blinded_ him."

"But I didn't, because you stepped in the way." Sebastian scoffed as he rolled his eyes, the frown he was wearing changing into that of the signature Smythe smirk. "How is Kurt, by the way? He must be enjoying New York a lot, not having come down to Lima recently."

Making a face of confusion, Blaine blinked, looking over Sebastian's face with an odd feeling of panic. Did Sebastian know about what happened to him and Kurt? "How did you-?"

"Okay, I think we've had enough for today!" Wes intervened, thankfully right before things became awkward between him and Sebastian, and he grabbed one of Blaine's arms, pulling him off.

"It was nice talking to you, Sebastian. Tell Hunter the two new ones will be joining us today." David added, running after his two friends.

Watching the other three seniors walk off down the dorm halls, towards the direction of the common room he guessed, Sebastian chuckled softly to himself, his hands stuffed into his pockets. _I have my ways of knowing, Anderson, _he thought to himself as he turned on his heels, going back to his dorm room, where the current captain of the Warblers was waiting for him.

…..

Sitting in the common room with Wes, David, and Kyle (who joined after hearing the commotion in the hallway), Blaine sighed as he leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. He had just finished explaining to the three what he had done to Kurt, and why he was back at Dalton. Wes and David were looking at him like disappointed parents, getting ready to scold their child for bad marks on their report card. Oh, if only it were that simple. Kyle simply looked confused, having no idea who Kurt was.

"So, lemme see if I got this…" The, now established, New Yorker hummed, scratching at his chin. "So, this boyfriend 'a yours, he's in New York for college, and you're down here finishin' high school. You get lonely 'cause he's busy all the time, so you hook up with some random dude who added you on Facebook?"

Nodding, Blaine buried his face into his hands to avoid the death glares he was getting from Wes and David. He had gotten enough of those from the New Directions. "Yes…"

"Okay. I know I don't know you well, an' it's probably none of my business, but're you _fucking stupid_?" He slammed his hands down onto the table to emphasis his point, causing the other three to jump and stare at him, shocked. "I'm not gay, but judging from what I've heard you say 'bout Kurt, he was a total sweetheart! I can't believe you'd do somethin' like that! Of course he's gonna be busy, with what, that internship _and _college at NYADA! _**NYADA Blaine! **_I grew up a block away from NYADA, and there'd always be a poor lil' girl 'r gay walking away upset 'cause they're feeling stressed and like they're never gonna make it in the big time. Which they probably aren't-!" Before he could continue, which they all knew he was going to do, David put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Well, I was going to say something, but I think Kyle here kind of summed it up, in an angry city dweller sort of way…" David said as he turned his attention back to Blaine, leaning on the table that separated them slightly.

Sighing, Blaine looked up from his hands, taking a deep breath to try and calm his emotions slightly. "I know, I know. I feel awful. I did the second after I did it. But I can't exactly take it back now, what's done is done, and now I'm sure Kurt hates me…"

Patting his friend's hand, Wes sighed softly, shaking his head. "I'm sure Kurt doesn't hate you, Blaine…He's probably just a little disappointed. It's not every day your soul mate has an affair with a stranger."

"No need to keep reminding me, guys, I know what I did…" Blaine whispered to the tabletop, his head hanging in shame. "I'm just hoping that being here can help me to actually either work things out with Kurt without the interference of his friends, or…get over him…"

Trying to put on a smile for his friend, David nodded slightly, collecting up his bags as he stood from his chair, pushing it in. "Well, hopefully things work out for the better for the both of you. But for now, until Kurt lets out all of that steam and calls you again, try taking a little break from him." He said, waving his hand to signal for the other guys to follow suit and stand up. "Now come on, we have to meet in the choir room, we have choir practice, and Hunter wants to welcome you two."

Standing up behind his friends, Blaine tried to push all of the thoughts of Kurt and Eli and depression to the back of his mind, glancing at the senior Warbler curiously. "Hunter? Who's Hunter?"

"Hunter Clarington." Wes smiled a bit, walking along side Blaine, the first time since they got to him that he wasn't being forcibly pushed somewhere. "The new captain of the Warblers."

…..

"So, these are the two being brought under my wing?" Hunter question, his legs crossed as he sat in a chair in the front of the room, a fluffy cat sitting comfortably on his lap. Hunter was relatively tall compared to Blaine, though he was extremely tanned and rather muscular, with light brown hair styled up with product, a fashion seemingly popular among men nowadays.

"Yessir!" Kyle responded loudly, nearly bouncing with glee beside Blaine as they both stood before Hunter, a large grin on his face. Of course Blaine was happy to be there as well; he had missed the a cappella singing and the perfect unity that came with being a Warbler, though he had the capability to control himself. Something that, obviously, Kyle lacked.

Nodding at the response from the hyperactive boy, Hunter turned his dark brown eyes onto Blaine, the faintest smile on his face. "Welcome back, Blaine. I've heard a lot of great things about you and your talent. But you…" He added, pointing to Kyle. "We haven't the slightest clue about you. So, hopefully you have something good in your back pocket, because we're going to need to hear your range and figure just how good you actually are."

"So you want me to sing?" Kyle asked with a wide grin, his unbuttoned blazer flopping around as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Standing up after setting the small cat (which Blaine later learned was named Mr. Puss) on the ground, Hunter went up to the newest Warbler and pressed his hands on his shoulders to still him. He then buttoned up the others blazer properly, flattening the fabric out. "Yes, that's exactly what I want. After we get a feel for what you're singing, we'll all back you up. And, I expect you to wear your uniform correctly, understood?" He added, causing the now silent junior to nod.

"Yessir…" He replied, clearing his throat awkwardly as he moved his way to the front of the room. "Okay, so this is one of my favorite songs, hopefully you know it!" He continued, that big grin back on his face as if nothing had just happened.

Going to take a seat, Blaine sat in one of the fancy couches in the Warbler's choir room, watching his roommate. So much so, he didn't notice when a new body sat down beside him, making themselves comfortable.

"Okay…" Kyle took a deep breathe, beginning to sing:

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told._"

His voice was a surprise to everyone, making all the heads in the room turn and look up, stunned. His voice sounded smooth, and his accent was hardly even noticeable through the tenor sound of his voice. As one by one the Warblers began to join with backup vocals and a cappella instrumentals, a wide grin spread on the New Yorkers face, and he swayed slightly as he continued to sing.

"_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly._"

As he began to back up his roommate with his own vocals for a harmony, Blaine heard a familiar singing voice behind him, and he rolled his eyes slightly. _You just don't know how to leave someone be, do you, Sebastian? _He thought to himself as he glanced at the junior behind him, earning a smirk and a slight wink from him. Blaine just gave him his best "I'm-really-not-in-the-mood" looks, and turned back to the front to watch his roommate finish his performance.

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sing in the river_

_The lessons I learned._"

The room erupted into applause when the new Warbler finished his performance, and Kyle simply broke out into a cheeky grin and bowed, going to take a seat on the couch of one of the couches, much to Hunter's displeasure.

Soon after, they issued a new warbler, who they've named Chantilly, to Kyle, and dismissed the meeting for the day. Before Blaine could even stand up to leave the room, a hand was placed on his shoulder to hold him down in the seat he was sitting in, and he didn't even have to look to know who it was. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Now Blaine, why do you always sound like you want to wring my throat?"

"Probably because I always do?"

A soft chuckle was heard from Sebastian, who was sitting beside him, and he simply shook his head, looking amused. "Well that's too bad. I was just about to invite you to your own party. I can't exactly do that if I'm dead now can I?"

Blaine was a bit taken aback by that, and he tilted his head. "Party, what're you talking about?" Though instead of receiving an actual answer, one with words coming from mouths, he was instead answered with an envelope being shoved into his hands.

"Just read that, and don't be late." Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing to leave the room and go back to his dorm to study for a French test he had the next day.

As he watched the other walk off, Blaine gave him a look as if he'd just watched Sebastian punch an old woman, then turned his attention back to the envelope in his hands. He was a bit wary on opening the letter, though curiosity got the best of him, and he tore the paper wrapping open, pulling out a small fancy card, with golden font letters, reading big:

**You are formally invited to the welcome back party of:**

_**Blaine Devon Anderson!**_

**Location:**

_**Warbler's Choir Room.**_

**Semi-formal ununiformed event.**

_**Begins Wednesday, 7:00PM sharp!**_

Staring at the invite in surprise, Blaine's wide eyes read it over again a few times just to make sure he had read it correctly. A welcome back party? Had they all really missed him that much?

They must have, since the Warblers who knew of his return actually took the time to plan him a _party. _He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the thought; people here actually missed him. They liked having him there, just as much as he liked being there. And now, he had a party to get ready for the next night.

He could tell, just with a gut feeling that he was going to be enjoying his return to Dalton.

…..

_**And that, ladies and gentlemen, wraps up chapter two of Glad You Came! I hopefully made it much longer than the first chapter to fulfil your needs, even if there wasn't much Seblaine in any of the first two chapters. Trust me, next chapter with the party scene; there will be a lot more Sebastian and Blaine interaction. Although, it may not be all that friendly. ;3 **_

_**Thank you to those of you who reviewed for the first chapter, I'm glad that you all are enjoying it already! I'll try to continue with frequent updates, if they're not every day, than hopefully every few days. I really plan on finishing this fic though, because I've read one too many amazing fics that haven't been updated in YEARS. **_

_**Please continue with your feedback, and I'll be seeing you next time! :D **_

_** -Gleeky Fiction (Previously Hornsandsweaters)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Glad You Came…**_

_They must have, since the Warblers who knew of his return actually took the time to plan him a party. He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the thought; people here actually missed him. They liked having him there, just as much as he liked being there. And now, he had a party to get ready for the next night. _

_He could tell, just with a gut feeling that he was going to be enjoying his return to Dalton._

…

"So, wait… You mean someone _told you about your surprise party_?"

Wes, David, Kyle and Blaine were in the two senior Warbler's dorm, preparing themselves for that nights event. Apparently, most of the Warblers knew he was returning, and pretended to not just for that event. But, since someone (Sebastian) spoiled the fun for all of them, the four friends (they had decided to include Kyle as one of their friends, since they couldn't seem to shake him) were dressing and tidying up for the small get together that night. The attendance was mainly going to be Warblers and a few friends the show choir knew Blaine had before. They had to keep it small so the party didn't get too out of hand. They were all still trying to recover from the Daniels birthday bash the previous year, causing a few hundred dollars worth of damage, and getting one student expelled for sneaking in alcohol.

"Yeah. Well, they slipped me an invitation, I mean. I just figured that since I was getting an invitation, I was allowed to know about it." Blaine shrugged as he answered his slender Asian friend, tying a festive colored pink and navy blue stripped bowtie around his neck. The rest of his outfit consisted of a navy blue button down, snuggly tucked into a pair of black slacks.

He decided to not bring up the fact that it was Sebastian that slipped him the invite; he could confront him on that issue later. For now, he was just worried about the party running smoothly, and didn't want any sort of squabble breaking out in the middle of it because someone decided to ask Sebastian that the hell he was thinking. Although, Blaine could probably already guess the answer to that question.

"_What? I was only doing it in the spirit of fun. Blaine's probably been through a lot at that hell hole he called a school for the past year or so. So why give him a heart attack on his first day back?" (Which in Sebastian speak, basically translates out to "I felt like it, and you all have to deal with that.") _

"Honestly, I'd be pretty damn pleased if someone did that for me." Kyle murmured as he tried to fix his long and unmanageable hair with some product he borrowed from Blaine, huffing in frustration. "I hate surprises. My gram threw me a surprise party once for my tenth birthday, right? And when they all screamed at me, it kinda scared the shit outta me, and scarred me for the rest'a my life."

Looking down at his roommate, who was beside him, looking into Wes and David's large, full-body wall mirror, Blaine raised a curious brow and hesitantly patted at his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Kyle…"

"Not a problem, Anderbrows!" The junior laughed and nudged him with an elbow, grinning widely. It almost looked like a smirk from Blaine's angle.

"Wait-… What?" He made a face at the taller male through his mirror, placing a hand on his hip.

"You look like you've got caterpillars sleeping above your eyes, Blaine! I know it may not be the most manly thing't do, but you gotta go get those treated." Kyle scoffed, like it was the most obvious fact anyone has ever stated in the history of the world.

The last of the few minutes of prep time they had consisted of Wes and David laughing to the point of crying, and Blaine chasing his not-to-shameful roommate around the room with a can of hairspray. Passing students in the halls heard the commotion and stopped to stare at the door, only continuing to walk when there was a loud _**thud **_and a loud New York accent yelling "OW." He had only been there two days, and he was already causing so much trouble.

Which meant he should fit in with the three seniors just fine.

…

After Wes and David were finally able to pry Blaine off of Kyle before one of them ended up a sticky mess of hairspray, the four of them sat down and thought up a plan:

Since the four of them were the only ones who knew that Blaine knew about the party, they would simply pretend that Blaine still had no idea.

So, as they walked down the halls to the Warbler's choir room, Wes and David clung themselves to Blaine's arms, nearly dragging him down the hallways with them. Blaine, being the amazing actor that he was, struggled against them and pretended to ask questions, such as "Seriously guys, where the hell are we going?" or "If this is some weird sort of initiation, why aren't there more people nearly dragging Kyle down the halls, huh?" or "I hate you all."

The last wasn't a question, but it was said with enough conviction that they weren't sure if Blaine was really joking then or not.

After they finally made their way down to the choir room, Wes and David busted through the doors, pushing Blaine inside in front of them. Then suddenly, a loud "_**Welcome back, Blaine!**_" was called out in unison by every mouth in the room. (Blaine could have sworn that he saw Kyle nearly punch a potted plant out of some sort of post traumatic reaction).

Although he was told to only act surprised for the whole greeting back party, since he knew it was already coming, Blaine couldn't help the look of honest surprise and shock that spread over his features as he looked around the room. The choir room was completely decorated with red and blue streamers, and there were balloons filled with helium grazing the ceiling, as well as balloons bouncing around on the ground. The all of the furniture that was previously in the middle of the room had been moved to make an open dance floor, the only form of furnishing being a small couch that was too big to be moved out of the room, and was instead pushed against the wall and now held a small group of chatting Warblers. There was food laid out on a table beside the couch, surrounded by Dalton students munching on the small treats.

He grinned widely as he looked around at all of the decorations and faces of his friends, laughing slightly as he shook his head. "I… Wow, guys. This is great!"

And with the party's main guest now in attendance, the event flew into full swing. The lights in the room dimmed slightly, making way for the newer, more colorful rays of light that came from hidden techno lights he hadn't seen earlier. Music began to play from a small stereo system the Warblers had hooked up in the room, and he smiled as he heard the song. Then frowned.

_Oh no. _

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

Walking over to the wall of the room, he slumped heavily against it and sighed deeply, his mood suddenly turned sour at the song. _That song, why did it have to be that song?_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, banging his head back against the wall.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever._

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Of all the nights when he shouldn't have been thinking about it, of course he would start thinking about him. About Kurt, about that stupid one-night stand, and about why exactly he was even back at Dalton in the first place. It wasn't anything to celebrate; it was something to grieve over. At least that's what it felt to him.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Glancing around the room to make sure that no one was making any sudden advances towards him, to hug him or give him a drink or whatever, Blaine slipped his way out of the room and into the hall outside, immediately slouching down to the floor with his head in his knees.

So much for actually enjoying his return.

"This party was a really good idea, Sebastian!" The Warbler captain called out over the music and talking as he danced slightly to the music that had started playing, swaying beside his roommate.

The compliment only made Sebastian smirk and nod, glancing over at Blaine slightly for a moment before turning his attention back to Hunter. "Well, I want only the best for my dear old friend, Blaine. And if that includes throwing a big shebang to welcome him back, then so be it."

"Are you sure this just isn't about still wanting to get into his pants?"

"Well, when isn't it also about that, oh wise captain?" He scoffed and glanced back at Blaine. He stopped his gay-bar-flirty dancing though when he noticed something off about the smaller male's expression. He almost looked like he had gotten hit by a freight train, and he was in the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. When he left the room altogether, it made Sebastian frown, and he crossed his arms. "Where the hell does that little dapper douchebag think he's going? He's not about to bail on his own party, is he?" He grumbled to himself, walking away from his dancing roommate, so simply stared after him, confused.

"Where are you going?" Hunter yelled after Sebastian, crossing his arms.

"I'll be back."

"…Okay. Whatever you say."

Sneaking his way past the crowd of boys dancing around the room, Sebastian pushed his way out the door and nearly tripped over Blaine, having to step over his legs so he didn't end up falling. "Blaine?"

He must not have been expecting it to be Sebastian, because the hazel eyes of the returning Warbler shot up and looked at him, his sleeves quickly wiping tears off of his eyes. "S-Sebastian? What're you doing, you should be in there partying…" He sniffled slightly, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Obviously it wasn't working to try and hide the fact that he was crying.

"Well, it isn't much of a party without the main event there, now it is?" He smirked and nudged him with his foot, trying to get him to cheer up so he'd come back inside. When that didn't seem to help, Sebastian sighed and flopped down on the floor beside Blaine, glancing over at him. "Boy troubles?"

Having managed to calm himself slightly, Blaine nodded and reached up to wipe his eyes again with his sleeves. "You could say that…"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Sebastian…"

"It'll make you feel better though, don't you think? I mean, I tried to warn Kurt that you deserved better than him, and I was right. Because now, here you are, broken hearted and crying, all because of that _jackass_ for doing whatever he did to yo-!" He never got to finish that sentence though, because there was soon a fist connecting with his jaw, sending the Warbler soloist tumbling from his seated position to the ground, groaning in pain as he rubbed his jaw. When he began to taste the bitter sting of blood in his mouth, he turned around and glared harshly at Blaine, whose buffy red eyes were glaring right back at him.

"Sebastian, you have no idea what happened, so kindly stay out of this! It wasn't Kurt's fault anyway!" Blaine yelled as he stood up from his spot on the ground, beginning to walk off down the hall.

"Then just tell me what happened so I know!"

"I _cheated, Sebastian!_" Blaine sobbed, his anger and frustration and sadness getting the best of him. "I slept with another guy, okay? And I told Kurt and things just… They went bad… It's not Kurt's fault that I'm so torn up about this, it's my own…"

Sebastian stared back at the other in shock, his mouth hanging open as his green eyes scanned over him. He never took Blaine for the type of person to cheat on someone, and he just shook his head slightly. "No, no sorry… It's fine…" He mumbled, walking over to Blaine's side as he placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly. "What do you say I and you ditch this party, it's pretty lame anyway. Me and Hunter have a secret stash of beer in our dorm room, we could have our own little party." He smirked slightly, earning a slight glare from Blaine. "Don't worry; I'm not trying to win you over while you're vulnerable. I'm just trying to help a friend, and I'd say that what you need right now is a drink or two in your system."

Blaine's eyes scanned over Sebastian's face quizzically, but eventually he let out a long sigh, groaning in slight annoyance. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…"

"You won't regret it, Anderson."

…

It had been almost two hours since the two had broken into Sebastian and Hunter's stash of liquor, and the emotions in the room were bright and giddy. Sebastian was sat on top of a desk, his hair disheveled with about five drinks in his system. Blaine was laid across Sebastian's bed in the room, his bowtie undone and hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt untucked. By this time of the night, and having about as much beer in his blood as Sebastian did, Blaine's gel had lost most of its 'strong' hold, and his curls were becoming much more evident.

Much to their amusement and enjoyment, no one had come looking for them, and Hunter had yet to return back from the party down in the choir room. So, the two Warblers were having their own party up in the Smythe-Clarington dorm room, singing along to the songs that they were practicing for regionals, large grins written on their faces. Even though their words were slurred, and they were laughing a lot between words, their pitch still sounded well, and they danced slightly in their seated positions.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down._

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight._

They both stood up from where they were sitting around the room, going over to hook their arms around each other's shoulders, imitating drunken sailors as they swung themselves around, continuing to sing happily with each other.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Tonight let's get some._

Tripping over each other's feet, Blaine tumbled onto the floor; Sebastian being more able to hold himself up then Blaine was apparently. They were both laughing extremely hard though, clutching at their stomachs, with the black haired Warbler rolling around on the ground.

"Okay, okay Blaine." Sebastian slurred as he scooped Blaine up from the ground, trying to help him stand up straight. "I think you've had enough a'cohol for one night." He said and held him up by wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him over to sit on the small couch him and Hunter shared with the room.

"But why though?" Blaine whined as the beer he had was taken away from him, both his and Sebastian's drinks being set out of reach. He slumped grouchily, wanting to have at least finished the drink first.

"As fun as it is t'drown out your pains and whatever with beer, you have your first official day of classes t'morrow, and it won't be fun being hung over." The junior rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine so he was lying down on the couch. "You can sleep here tonight if you gotta. So your roomie doesn't see you drunk outta your mind."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep right now. I was just startin' to actu'lly have fun!" Blaine groaned and forced himself up and off the couch, much to the younger Warbler's attempts to keep him down, and he stumbled to the middle of the room, a grin on his face. "I wanna party 'til I can't see straight!" Which he already couldn't, and it made him sway slightly on his feel.

"Blaine, you gotta calm it down a lil', I've got neighbors, an' they're all probably asleep right now. You can't be yelling." Sebastian sighed and stood up from the couch, going over to grab Blaine by the arm, pulling him slightly. "Come an' lie down already."

Snatching his arm away, the sudden off balance caused him to stumble and nearly fall to the floor, a bedside table saving him from falling flat on his face. "_No Sebastian._"

"Blaine-."

"No, Sebastian. Okay?" Blaine started, waving a finger at the other, a trick he had learned from his older brother. It seemed like a logical thing to do when his brain was swimming in about five bottles of Budweiser. "If you're gonna be such'a buzzkill, I'm jus' gonna go back to my room. Cause you have driven away Blaine Anderbrows, an' all the fun he's brought with him." He huffed as he headed to the door, fumbling with the nob before he was actually able to get it open. And like that, he was gone.

…

Sitting in the junior Warbler's dorm room, Wes, David and Kyle paced around the room, texting all of the Warblers they could who were at the party, and as many Dalton students they could who weren't at the party:

_Blaine hasn't been seen since the beginning of the party. Any ideas where he is? _

But just as the messages were sent out, the door of the room came flying open, causing the three to jump.

"Blaine?" Wes stared as his friend wobbled his way into the room, going to kick the door shut behind him, though he lost his balance in the process, falling against the wall with a grunt. He pushed himself off the wall, going to trudge over to his bed, crawling under the covers. Within his walk from Sebastian's dorm to his own, he wore himself out, ranting to himself about how much of a dick Sebastian was, not letting him have any sort of fun, and just over all being a complete ass in general.

"Dude, are you drunk?" David questioned when he saw how out of it Blaine was, but they couldn't get an answer out of him. The returning Warbler had fallen fast asleep in bed, fully dressed, and the other three sighed.

"Guess I'll keep an eye out on him." Kyle muttered as he looked over the loudly snoring lump in his neighboring bed, glancing back at the other two. "You guys can go back to your dorms, 's getting late now anyway."

Nodding, the older two patted his shoulder and left Kyle with their obviously intoxicated friend, sending back out from the mass text they had sent before:

_Never mind. Blaine's returned safe and sound._

It wasn't a lie. He seemed perfectly unharmed, just perfectly drunk.

They were definitely going to grill him about it in the morning thought.

…

_**Okay! Chapter three is now done and up (And quite a bit longer than the other chapters)! It took me quite a long time to type this up, and I really hope that it's good. I feel like it may be a little jumbled and rushed, but I really wanted to finish this before I went to sleep for the night, and it was getting late. **_

_**And so, here starts the infamous Seblaine interactions. c: How will Wes, David and poor, poor Kyle react to a hung over Blaine in the morning? What will Sebastian say the next day? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on Glad You Came…**_

_Nodding, the older two patted his shoulder and left Kyle with their obviously intoxicated friend, sending back out from the mass text they had sent before: _

_Never mind. Blaine's returned safe and sound._

_It wasn't a lie. He seemed perfectly unharmed, just perfectly drunk. _

_They were definitely going to grill him about it in the morning thought._

…

4:04 am, that's what Blaine thought the time was at least, he didn't take that long of a glance at the alarm clock on the desk beside his bed. When he sat up and crawled out of bed, the room was spinning slightly around him, and he wobbled to his feet, quickly falling back against his bedside table. The lamp a top of it fell over and toppled of the surface, landing on the carpet floors below. Thankfully, it didn't shatter or break.

He felt so disoriented, and he even felt himself heave once, his hand grabbing at his stomach without his brain even having to tell it to go there. He figured after that, Kyle must have gotten up out of bed and started pulling him into the bathroom they shared in their room, because a hand grabbed him, pulling him along so he wouldn't trip or fall over anything. Then he felt himself being pushed down onto the floor, his face being forced over the toilet bowl. It was then that he actually noticed how nauseous he felt, and he gagged, forcing his head deeper into the bowl as he threw up, his stomach aching and his eyes burning slightly with tears.

The vomiting woke him up a bit more, and he heard muttering from a boy knelt down beside him, stroking his curly hair, saying things along the lines of "There there, it's okay" and "Let it all out" and "This reminds me too much of Friday nights with my bro". He figured he must have woken Kyle up when he knocked over the lamp and choked on the feeling of an intense hangover.

When his stomach finally decided to stop emptying itself, he coughed and spit into the toilet to get the gross taste out of his mouth, sitting back to lean against the bath tub. He was thanking every known God that existed that he woke up at four in the morning, because then it was still dark, and everyone was still asleep, so no loud noises.

Even his roommate was pleasant enough to speak in a whisper, though the hand stroking his hair still wasn't doing much to help with the intense migraine that he felt developing deep in his skull. "You feeling better now?"

Groaning loudly, then immediately regretting in when a throbbing pain shot through his brain, Blaine shook his head. Even moving felt like torture. "No… I feel like death crawled inside of me and died in my stomach and my head…" He grumbled, his eyes opening slightly so he could gaze at his roommate with hazy eyes. "I feel like shit…"

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Kyle sighed and stood up, grabbing a small plastic cup from the short stack of them they kept beside the sink. He filled it with water, then handed it down to Blaine, who took a few small sips of it, wincing slightly at the disgusting after taste still left in his mouth.

"What time is it?" He questioned as he glanced up at the New Yorker, running a hand tiredly through his hair.

"4:30 I think? Got a little startled when you woke up and made the lamp fall over. Then you started gaggin' and stuff, and vomit's impossible to clean outta the carpet, so I dragged you in here. You must'a been pretty wasted last night when you came back, 'cause you look like hell." He replied and sighed softly, holding a hand out to him. "You feelin' well enough to not vomit again? 'Cause I'd recommend going back't bed."

Grabbing the others hand after a few more moments of sulking on the floor, Blaine pulled himself up, leaning his body weight against Kyle as they both walked back to the beds. He helped his hung over roommate up into his bed, covering him up with the blanket and brushing the hair out of his face. The touching didn't feel intimate at all, almost like a mother caring for her sick child.

"Alright Blaine. Get some sleep now, you hear?" He started, though his voice still sounded slightly concerned. "You're gonna be hatin' life tomorrow morning, and Wes and David are gonna be questioning what the hell was going through your mind when you snuck off to get drunk."

"I know, I know…" He mumbled, already feeling half asleep as he closed his eyes, snuggling himself up under his blanket, a hand waving slightly in Kyle's direction. "Now just… Just go to sleep now, Kyle…" And he was out.

Nodding slightly to his sleeping roommate, Kyle patted his head softly before going back over to his own bed, crawling in to go back to sleep. He knew Blaine was going to be in a lot of pain the next morning, probably going to have a major headache, and the two other headaches throwing question after question at him.

Where the hell were you?

Why did you leave?

Who gave you alcohol?

Kyle felt like he might have the slightest suspicion as to the answer to the last question, though.

…

When his alarm began to go off at 7:05 am, Blaine nearly yelled in surprise, his fist crashing down against the screaming machine on the desk beside him. That only made it fall off of the table though, and didn't make it stop making noise. He gave up on it after that, covering his face with a pillow, yelling into it. "_Kyle make it stop please my head feels like it's going to burst._"

The New Yorker, having once again been woken up by furniture falling victim to gravity, got out of bed and went to turn off the others alarm, yawning into his hand. "Good morning to you too, Blaine…"

Chucking his pillow at the other, though missing by a mile, Blaine sat up in his bed, holding a hand to his head to try and stop the room from spinning. "My god…" He groaned, his voice sounding tired and raspy as he squinted, his hazel eyes glancing around the room. "Remind me to never drink like that again…"

"Where'd you even get the alcohol from anyway?" Kyle questioned, sitting down on the edge of the others bed, his legs crossing. "Last I checked we don't have any… Right?"

Climbing (though more or less tumbling) out of bed as he shook his head, Blaine sighed softly. "I don't wanna talk about that right now. I was just a little depressed, Sebastian had beer, so I got a little drunk…" He muttered as he stumbled tiredly over to the closet in his room, pulling out one of the many white collared shirts and blazers, hanging them over his arm so he could grab the rest of the uniform, going into the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

"Hold on there, mister!" Kyle walked after him, pulling the door to the bathroom open, catching a half-naked Blaine by surprise.

"Kyle-!"

"Hush, I'm speakin'!" Kyle held a hand up to quiet him, which was effective. "You mean Smythe, the dude you got into a stand-off with in the middle of the hall with the other day, right? What made you think it was a good idea't do that? I've seen the way he's looked at ya, and I know what those looks mean. What if he tried to take advantage of you bein' drunk as hell, Blaine? I've heard things about Sebastian, a lot of things for only having been here three days-."

"But he's not-."

"-Now I know you might be all sad 'bout loosing Kurt, and I didn't know him so I don't know if that's a bad thing or not, but throwing yourself at Sebastian probably isn't a good idea. He's like the school whore, which is a weird thing in an all guy's school. And I've heard the stories of when you didn't go to this school; he tried to get you away from Kurt. And now you're back, and he gets you drunk, you should'a been more careful-!"

"Kyle, Sebastian didn't make any moves on me!" Blaine yelled (which hurt like hell to do) to try and get the other to stop talking, slipping on his blazer. Since the other obviously wasn't leaving him alone that morning, he might as well continue getting ready. "Which is uncharacteristically weird, yes, but he actually tried to get me to stop drinking when I was obviously drunk. I think I left because I was mad at him for… Something. But it wasn't anything sexual, that's for sure."

"Oh good, you're both awake."

Hearing a voice come from the door of their dorm, Kyle and Blaine both peek out to see Wes and David standing in the doorway, both looking a little miffed. Blaine sighed to himself and slipped back into the bathroom to finish dressing himself (he really didn't want to do his hair that morning, so he left it undone), while Kyle walked out and over to the other two who entered their room without permission. He started to fill in the other two about what had happened with Blaine, who came back out of the bathroom one he was done dressing, tying his tie around his neck.

"Blaine, what were you thinking?" Wes questioned when his friend came out of the bathroom, his hands on his hips. It took a lot of strength to not laugh at how it made him look really sassy, because Blaine knew he was trying to be serious.

"He obviously wasn't!" David replied in place of Blaine, throwing his hands into the air.

"You're right, I wasn't…" Blaine sighed, going to grab his bag from its place on the ground beside his bed. "If I was thinking, I would've gone to my room and sulked all night. At least with Sebastian, I had a little bit of fun, even if I do have a killer hang over right now."

"That's your body telling you that being with Sebastian is a bad idea." Kyle scoffed, stripping out of his pajamas in his half of the room, completely unfazed by the other boy's presence.

"I'm done talking about this." Blaine groaned, walking towards the door of his room. "I'm fine, I'm not 'being with' Sebastian, I wasn't raped or anything last night, I was just a little drunk. So get over it."

"We're not going to get over it, Blaine. You could've gotten expelled if they caught you drinking, and there would go our chances at regionals!" Wes yelled as he ran after Blaine, who had left the dorm room and was now walking down the halls, David closely following behind.

"They're going to expel me now if you scream that any louder…" Blaine flinched at his friends yelling, holding his head as it throbbed in pain, earning a muttered "sorry" from his taller friend. "And I just said that I was done talking about this. I have to go to classes, and hopefully I won't die halfway through them." And with that, he walked down the hall that lead to his first class, going inside to grab a seat in the back of the room.

Laying his head down on the table, and covering his head with his arms, Blaine sighed heavily. He felt a little bad about leaving his friends like that, and snapping (as much as you can snap with a hangover) at his friends like that, but he really just wanted to be left alone.

Of course, he should have figured that wasn't going to happen, when a finger from the person sitting in the desk in front of him tapped his shoulder.

Peeking his head up, he wasn't that surprised to see the devil himself sitting in front of him, and he groaned, putting his head back down. "What do you want Sebastian?" He questioned, the question muffled by his sleeve.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted some Aspirin."

At that response, Blaine lifted his head up again and noticed the boy in front of him holding a small pill bottle and water bottle. "I had them for myself, but it just so happens that I apparently have AP Physics with you. What are the odds?" He added with a smirk, holding out the pill bottle to him.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny to the pain killers, taking the pills and the water bottle, quickly downing two. "God, how are you not dying? I don't remember who drank more, but we both seemed pretty trashed last night…" He said in a whisper, handing Sebastian his things back.

"Whoever said I wasn't dying? I still feel like I could vomit at any moment, I've just gotten used to it by now." He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to face the front, but continued talking. "You are a really bitchy drunk, by the way. I wouldn't have been surprised if you tried to punch me again."

"I know I stormed out last night, but why did I?" He questioned, holding his head up with his hand. "I don't exactly remember much of last night past the party and me punching your face."

"I tried to get you to stop drinking and lay down to sleep it off on my couch, but you flipped out and said I was no fun, so you left." Sebastian chuckled, turning his head to look back at him. "How'd your friends react to you getting back? I figure they'd be in your room looking for you. I got their mass text."

"I think I just went straight to bed…" He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, and at that moment, he remembered and regretted not doing it. "Oh God… My hair…"

"It's an interesting look, if I do say so myself." Sebastian chuckled as he raised a brow, looking over how curly and disheveled it looked. "…I kind of like it though."

Blinking a bit in surprise, Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a look of disbelief. "_Really_?"

And at that moment, Blaine could've sworn he almost saw a genuine smile on the others face, though it immediately turned up into a smirk as he nodded, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "It's like a broccoli forest sprouted on your head. But it fits you."

"Shut up…" Blaine murmured and put his head down.

…

He must have fallen asleep during that class period, because when he woke up, he was being shaken by his shoulder, a fuzzy voice saying, "Blaine, Blaine? Hey, wake up."

Stirring awake, Blaine lifted his head slowly, glancing up to look at who woke him, seeing it was Sebastian. He wasn't all that surprised he was woken up; though he was surprised it was Sebastian who woke him up. He would think Sebastian would have just left him in there to sleep, and get in trouble with the teacher.

"I'm up…" He mumbled and sat up straight, stretching. "So, did I miss anything…?"

"Well, just the basics of kinetic energy. Childs play for someone in AP Physics." Sebastian scoffed a bit, smirking slightly. "How's your head feeling after two Aspirin and a nap?"

Blaine hadn't even noticed that his head wasn't aching anymore, and that made him sigh in relief, standing up as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Better… Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I've just had plenty of hangovers to know that the first is never a fun experience." He laughed and crossed his arms slightly, raising a brow at him. "But we have Warblers practice now, anyway, so try and wake up a little so you're not dying in the middle of my number."

"You have a solo?" Blaine questioned, almost shocked, though it really wasn't that much of a surprise at all.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, going to head out of the classroom, Blaine following close behind.

"What song?"

"Whistle."

That made Blaine choke a bit with laughter, and Sebastian glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Blaine simply shrugged, putting on an innocent look. "Oh nothing, I suppose it's just a fitting song."

"Shut up!"

…

The two walked to the Warbler's choir room, which was completely cleared up from the party the night before. One wouldn't even know that a party went down in the room. When he entered the room with Sebastian, he could feel three sets of eyes staring him down, and he turned his head to see his friends giving him odd looks, like "_Did our talk this morning mean nothing?"_

He simply rolled his eyes and abandoned Sebastian's side in favor of sitting with Wes, David and Kyle, sitting next to them and crossing his legs. He knew right when he sat down that there would be questions though.

"What are you doing with Sebastian?" Wes questioned him quietly, leaning over the two bodies in between him and Blaine so he could give him a slight glare.

"I thought we said that it was a bad idea being with him?" David added, looking down at the small Warbler beside him.

"Well, mom and dad, he was in my Physics class, so I kind of had no choice but to have a small form of interaction with him." Blaine said sarcastically and looked over at the three boys beside him. "And all he really did was give me Aspirin, wake me up because I fell asleep in class, and we walked together to class. You make it like I've been making out with him in abandoned classrooms or something."

"You haven't, right?" Kyle raised a brow, not even able to see Blaine past the two seniors.

"No!"

"Quiet over there!" A loud, demanding voice yelled from over their conversation, making the four boys turn their attention to the front of the room. There stood Hunter Clarington, his hands clasped behind his back, and Sebastian standing by his side. He had an expression of impatience on his face, and he waved a hand, signaling for everyone to stand up. "Move the tables and chairs aside, we have choreography to work on." He ordered, and the Warblers obeyed.

Once all of the furniture was moved out of the way, Hunter lined all of the Warblers up, ordering them in neat rows based on height and voice part, basses, baritones, tenors, and even one countertenor and Jon, the guy who did the beat boxing.

Standing in front of the group, Hunter began to run through various steps and moves, performing them himself, and then turning to inspect how the rest of the group was able to repeat it. Having previously been a stool choir, not dancing much, some of the Warbler's moves weren't exactly that fantastic, and it was obvious in Hunter's facial expressions that he was growing more and more aggravated. The more they messed up, the louder his yelling became. Eventually, when one Warbler named Daniel rammed into Kyle and the two fell over each other, Hunter exploded, kicking one of the music stands down in frustration.

"**What the hell is **_**wrong with all of you**_?!" He yelled, pacing all around the room, a few of the Warbler's cowering against each other, the rest watching in shock. "Is it really that hard to get?! No! It's not a fucking hard dance to do! But you all have two left feel, and dance like you just had a stroke and someone shot you in the brain!"

"Oh my God…" Kyle whispered from his spot on the ground, still under Daniel, drawing Hunter's attention to him.

"_You._" The captain pointed to Kyle, stalking over to him, the Warblers around him quickly scrambling away, Daniel included. "Stand up!" He yelled, Kyle stumbling to his feet in front of him.

There was silence for a few moments, Hunter simply staring down at the New Yorker, who fidgeted under his staring. But after a while, his eyes wandered down to his uniform, back up to his eyes. "Is your uniform on correctly?"

"Uhm…"

"_I asked you a question._"

"No…" Kyle muttered nervously, looking down at his unbuttoned blazer and loose hanging tie.

"No it isn't!" Hunter suddenly yelled in the others face, making him flinch back. "How am I supposed to expect you to dance on stage at regionals, when you can't even take care of your own uniform?!" Then he pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of here, and don't come back until you learn to wear your blazer correctly, and show pride to be a Warbler!"

Kyle looked like someone had just punched through his chest, ripping out his heart and throwing it into a blender. But he didn't say anything else. He stood shocked for a few moments, and then turned to walk out of the room quietly, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Now, the rest of you worthless excuses I have to call a choir," Hunter started, glaring around at the group of scared Warblers who had never seen him act like that before. "Back to work!"

…

After an hour of intense dancing, and more yelling done by their captain, the Warblers were finally dismissed from practice, half the group nearly running out of the room. Blaine was one of the last few out of the room, having been used to a grouchy leader, being on the Cheerios with Couch Sylvester for a brief moment of time.

As he walked out of the room, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, turning around to see Sebastian. Like the rest of the Warblers, he was sweaty and still breathing heavily from the dancing, though he still have that normal smirk on his face. "Your friend sure pissed Hunter off."

"Kyle didn't do anything. Hunter just flipped out on him for no reason." Blaine frowned slightly, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, what do you want now?"

"Well, I have just been informed via student council that the rest of the school day has been cancelled."

"What? Why?"

"I think there was some big brawl in the teacher's lounge… But, that's not the point." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It was pretty hot and sweaty in there, and I kind of wanted to cool down. So, I was thinking we could ditch this place and go back to my house. I have a pool, so we could swim."

"_We _would love to go swimming!"

All of a sudden, there were two different arms, belonging to two different bodies, hooking themselves onto his arms, holding onto him tightly. The two friends had been waiting for Blaine to come out, and were listening in to his and Sebastian's conversation for signs of trouble.

"Wes, David, it wasn't exactly an open invitation." Sebastian glared hard at the two seniors, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, what fun is swimming when it's just you and one other person?" David scoffed and put on a friendly smile, one that Blaine knew was forced.

"And we'd just _love _to come!" Wes added, the same look on his face, though his was less hidden.

Sebastian glanced down at Blaine, who looked a bit surprised but shrugged, his expression saying "They're probably not going to go away."

So, Sebastian simply sighed and waved a hand, finally giving up. "Whatever. Just put on your suits and meet me by the front gate in a half hour. I'll be there with my car."

Wes and David whooped with what sounded like actual excitement, pulling Blaine along with them up to the dorm rooms, the shorter Warbler stumbling along behind them, trying to keep his balance.

Well, it looked like he was going to Sebastian Smythe's house for a pool party.

…

_**I apologize if there was quite a bit of time between these two updates compared to how they normally are. D: I was just kind of distracted, having to deal with a pain-in-the-ass cold, and school, and I would also just kind of forget to write some nights. I'll try and pick up the pace with updates though, and continue to try and increase the word counts too! **_

_**I'm sure a majority of you who have watched all of Glee know what's up with Hunter, but let's just pretend like we know nothing yet. ;) I really hope that you all are enjoying it, please leave feedback, I enjoy that too! Whether you read it on Tumblr (you can message me your feedback) or on Fanfiction (there you can leave a review), thank you for reading! **_

_**-Gleeky Fiction**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on Glad You Came…**_

_Wes and David whooped with what sounded like actual excitement, pulling Blaine along with them up to the dorm rooms, the shorter Warbler stumbling along behind them, trying to keep his balance. _

_Well, it looked like he was going to Sebastian Smythe's house for a pool party._

…

"Sebastian! Wes keeps kneeing me!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _to_! Ain't he Dave?"

"Please don't drag me into this…"

"I have a gun in the glove compartment, and I will pull it out if you all don't _shut the fuck up_!"

And they did.

The five Warblers were packed into Sebastian's Mustang, with Blaine in shotgun, and Wes, David and Kyle in the back seat. Right when they left the parking lot of the private school, the two boys in the back began to get rowdy as Sebastian drove them all back to his home, eventually leading the soloist to threaten them with a gun. Blaine was almost tempted to actually reach forward and look, but he was afraid that if it had been a lie, that they'd just start yelling at each other. So he'd just leave it to the imagination.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and it gave Blaine a few moments to think about what he was actually doing. Why did he agree to go?

"_We would love to go swimming!"_

Oh yeah, those idiots. He'd have to yell at them later for basically forcing him to go swimming with Sebastian. For the two people trying to make him stay away from Sebastian, they sure weren't doing that good of a job at it. Letting him plan him a welcome back party, and them being the people to convince him to go to Sebastian's house to swim?

How did he even end up friends with these people?

"Oh. My. God. You_ live_ here?" The New Yorker in the back seat asked loudly when the silver Mustang pulled up the driveway of the Smythe residence, causing the youngest of said Smythes to actually kind of laugh, nodding.

Blaine had to admit, Sebastian did have a massive house. He knew the Smythes were quite wealthy, having a large inheritance, his father being a really successful states attorney, and his mother being a gynecologist (Blaine's mom's gynecologist apparently), but this house…

To say the house was incredible was an understatement. It was surrounded by a large stone fence, with iron gates they had to drive through to get up the driveway. As they drove up, the house came more into view. Even from just the outside, it looked quite impressive. It looked about three stories high, an expertly built wooden structure, with large windows spread out along the perimeter of the outside. It was probably old, older than any of their parents, maybe seventy-five years of age if he had to guess (but he really had no idea), but it still looked very well kept.

When they pulled into a car garage and his view was cut off from the home that Sebastian got to live in during holidays and over the summer, Blaine sighed softly and unbuckled himself when the engine of the car was cut, climbing out of the car, the rest of his friends following his lead. When he turned his attention back to the younger Warbler, he still had a look of obvious annoyance on his face, so Blaine cleared his throat to get his attention.

When Sebastian looked up at him, Blaine could see that he relaxed quite a bit, and he looked calmer as he turned to look at the other three who were piling out of the back of his car. "The pool's out back. You guys can meet me there, I-." He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, as the three were already running past him to get to the pool, shoving past him and Blaine. "-I have to change still…" He muttered, more to Blaine not that he was the only one left behind.

Blaine nodded in understanding, chuckling softly at the excitement his friends had about being able to swim in Sebastian's pool. They were never this excited when it came to having to swim for their gym class. "Yeah, I'll meet you out back with the guys." He shoved his thumb in the direction the other three had gone, turning on his heels to follow after them, only to be stopped by Sebastian grabbing him by the shoulder. It wasn't a hard grab, actually it was quite gentle, but Blaine still stopped to turn back and look at the taller male, a look of surprise on his face.

"Actually," He started, pulling his hand back to stuff it into the pockets of his uniform. "I was hoping I could offer you a tour, seeing as how you're the only one who didn't run the minute you stepped out of the car."

He wasn't sure how to respond to the invitation, his mouth stuck open and mouthing… Something, but no words were coming out.

Going back to Dalton and actually attempting to be friends with Sebastian would be so much easier if; a) Sebastian didn't have feelings for him, and b) he wasn't still trying to get over Kurt. It was quite obvious though that those feelings that Sebastian made hard to miss before, he still had them now, and he was still heartbroken about Kurt. He knew he'd have to get over him eventually, but he wasn't sure how long that would take, and if he'd even want to consider being with Sebastian when he actually did get over him.

God, this was going to be a long school year.

He wasn't sure how long he was silent, but it must have been a while, because Sebastian was snapping his fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention back. "Hello, Earth to Blaine. Anyone home?"

"Huh?" He blinked, shaking his head to clearing his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Uh, I guess so, sure." He eventually agreed, trying to not feel unsettled by the smirk Sebastian gave him as he followed him up to the house.

…

The inside of Sebastian's house was almost as impressive as the outside. The foyer lead to a large front room, breaking off into other rooms and a staircase. The floors were dark and glossy wooden panels, contrasting in an appealing way with the lighter colored wooden walls. Hanging from the ceiling of the front room that lead to the stair case, there was a large sparkling chandelier that lit up the room, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at it as he followed Sebastian upstairs.

"This much house for three people?" He muttered, more to himself, but Sebastian still heard, laughing softly.

"My parents really do enjoy throwing house parties. It's quite annoying. I try to hide in my bedroom or sneak out to Scandals on those nights." He answered and shrugged, leading Blaine into a hall at the top of the steps, pulling him quickly into one of the bedrooms. When Blaine looked around, he was… Surprised.

Sebastian's room didn't resemble his personality at all. He knew Sebastian was as into the geek universe as he was, but he never expected Sebastian to have that many posters. Harry Potter, The Flash and other DC Comic heroes, Achievement Hunter, all of their faces littering his walls in random places. He had a small stack of comics laid out messily on a desk in his room, and beside the desk was a bookshelf filled with books of many different genres. Hanging from the wall across from his bed (this element of the room wasn't such a surprise) was a large flat screen TV, connected to many different gaming systems, different genres and ratings of video games stacked in a pile on the floor beside the consoles. There were a few elements in the room that hinted towards the Sebastian he knew from school, the few porno magazines hidden in the pile of comics and the electric piano shoved against the wall of his room, but it was definitely nothing like he expected.

The most surprising part though was that it was cozy, almost homey. The dorm room Sebastian lived in was nothing like his room back at home, something that he would actually want to live in, and full of personality. He turned to look at Sebastian to share his thoughts and surprise about his bedroom, but immediately gasped and turned to look away, covering his eyes just to be sure, the sudden sight of Sebastian's ass shocking him.

_Of course _Sebastian would start changing while he was looking around his room.

Sebastian must have heard him, because there was a loud burst of laughter and a drawer opening, the sound of bathing suit material being shifted around as he looked for a pair of swim trunks.

"Something wrong, Anderson?"

"You could've warned me you were naked!"

"Oh, now what fun would that be?"

Blaine groaned in slight annoyance as he kept his back to the other boy, waiting for it to be safe to turn around.

"Okay, you can look now."

And boy was that a big lie.

When he turned back around to face Sebastian again, he wasn't met with his butt this time. No, this time, all he saw was abs and pecks and _woah _there was little Seb! He yelped in surprise and his face broke out into a blush, his hands flying up to cover his eyes as Sebastian broke out into laughter again, this time actually putting on his swim trunks.

"_Sebastian what the hell that is not funny don't do that!_" He nearly screeched out in one breath, only removing his hands because the younger Warbler grabbed him by the wrists, pulling them away from his eyes.

Sebastian was still laughing, and he squeezed the others wrists softly. "Sorry Blaine." He said between laughs, but even still, it sounded like a sincere apology. Blaine just rolled his eyes and waved it off; even though that was definitely an image he wouldn't be able to get out of his head any time soon.

"Whatever. Now that you actually have clothes on though, we might want to hurry out back to where the others are before they somehow find a way to set your pool on fire." He pointed out, hearing muffled yells of excitement and glee coming from the backyard.

Sebastian must have forgotten that there were even other people there, because once he was reminded, he gasped and grabbed at Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs, muttering things like "Oh shit" and "Those assholes better not break anything".

Blaine would've laughed at the reaction, if the action hadn't reminded him too much of an event that at one point warmed his heart, but now only seemed to cause him pain; the first day they met.

…

Thankfully, when they got to the backyard where the other three were, the only real chaos going on was Kyle and Wes trying to out-flip each other as they jumped into the pool, David being their judge. Wes kept winning, and Kyle ended up lifting him and throwing him into the pool just as Sebastian and Blaine came running outside.

"Smyyyyyyythe!" He drawled in a strong accent, quickly dodging Wes's attempt at shoving him into the water once he had climbed out. "Anderson! Help Davie over there judge!"

"Um, no thank you." Sebastian rolled his eyes as he walked into the pool using the stairs at the shallow end, having finally released Blaine's hand after their mad dash to the pool. Blaine took the simpler approach of running and jumping, doing a cannonball into the deeper end of the pool. Wes and Kyle whooped at it, and David called out a loud "Ten!", causing the two other Warblers beside him to shove him into the pool out of frustration that none of their moves were worthy of getting a ten.

When Blaine surfaced for air, he looked around. He didn't see Sebastian in the pool, and noticed that almost as quickly as he had gotten in and got his hair wet, he had climbed right out and was laying out on one of the poolside chairs, bathing in the sun.

He tried not to stare, he really did. But now that he wasn't distracted by Sebastian's _thing _being out in the open, he couldn't help but notice that he had a really nice body. He wasn't extremely muscular, but still had very toned arms and legs, and well defined abs that looked _really _good wet. His chest, shoulders and neck were covered in small little freckles, and he didn't have much of a tan, but those _freckles-._

"Blaine!"

A familiar voice cut through his thoughts and he turned back to look at his friends, and they were all giving him looks. Crap, they caught him staring.

His face broke out into a blush as he looked down at the water awkwardly, clearing his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "What?" He questioned once he was able to force the blush away, glancing back up at them.

"Well, after sayin' your name about three times an' finally getting your attention, we were gonna ask if ya wanted to chicken fight. Wes'll probably hold you and David'll hold me since we're the smallest ones here, and ol' grouchy pants over there is probably not interested anyway." Kyle said after raising an eyebrow at him, nodding his head over in Sebastian's direction to show that he was the "grouchy pants".

"Oh, yeah sure, I guess." Blaine shrugged and nodded in reply, being lifted easily onto Wes's shoulders.

…

After a few intense rounds of chicken with Kyle, Blaine climbed out of the pool, shivering slightly. The pool water was cool and refreshing at first, but now he felt quite cold, and his whole body was covered in goose-bumps. Thankfully, Sebastian had brought them all towels, so he grabbed one and began to dry off his body, laying down in the pool chair beside Sebastian as he watched his other friends continue playing around in the water.

"You know, as much as I enjoy pool parties and such, I'm not sure having one near the end of November is such a good idea, even if it is unseasonably warm this year…" Blaine groaned softly to himself as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, relaxing under the warm sun.

Shrugging slightly, Sebastian turned his head so he could look at Blaine, his body looking faintly pink from sunburn. "Well, I was originally just trying to get you here so I could see you wet and shirtless, but then your friends decided to come along. I usually don't even swim, if you couldn't tell by the fact that I've been sitting on the sides this entire time."

Blaine's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he chuckled, shaking his head. Even though he didn't appreciate the constant flirting, he had to admit, it made him feel good. To have someone basically admiring him every day, it was a relief to the constant hate he got from everyone at McKinley after his breakup with Kurt.

"Sebastian…" He muttered as he turned on his side to face Sebastian, his hair beginning to dry and clump into tight curls. "Why do you continue to hit on me so much? I mean, I'm pretty sure I've denied you plenty of times, so just… Why?"

The taller Warbler was silent for a moment, as if he actually had to think that answer over himself. His expression looked strained, like he had to search the back of his mind to answer. He must have eventually found one, because he turned back to Blaine with a slight smirk, though he could have sworn that from the right angle, it looked like a smile. "Because, Blaine. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Which is why I'm pretty glad you came back to Dalton, especially single. Sebastian Smythe doesn't give up on his prey that easily, and you're a particularly interesting target on my radar. So I'll be right here to catch you once you fall off the Hummel cloud you've been hanging onto for dear life since you've come back."

Blaine could only stare at him a few moments, trying to take in what he was just told. He felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly as he repeated what the other had said to him in his head. Sebastian thought he was interesting. Sebastian was glad he came back. He couldn't hold back the small smile that spread across his lips at the thoughts, and he nodded slowly. "Oh…" He whispered, turning to lie on his back again, watching his three friends in the pool.

Maybe, giving Sebastian a chance would help him get over Kurt.

…

_**I'll leave it off here, since I'm running out of things to write, and if I keep going it'll get terribly long. There'll also be a bit of a time jump to help further things along.**_

_**So, there may be some development in their relationship in the near future, so stay tuned to find out. ;3 **_

_**I'm really sorry it's been like, three weeks since I've updated. It's really hard to find the motivation to write when I don't get much feedback about whether people like my story or hate my story or what. OnO I need to know these things people, so I know if I'm doing well or if I need to improve!**_

_**So, leave a review and favorite, and maybe share with your friends too! I'd really appreciate that. c: **_

_** -Gleeky Fiction. **_


End file.
